


Mari ou femme

by malurette



Category: The Danish Girl (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Married Couple, Transitioning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La loi a décidé que Gerda ne pouvait pas rester mariée à Lili, mais ça ne changera pas ses sentiments.
Relationships: Gerda Wegener/Einar Wegener, Gerda Wegener/Lili Elbe
Kudos: 2





	Mari ou femme

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Mari ou femme  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **The Danish Girl  
**Personnages/Couple : **Gerda Wegener/Lili Elbe  
**Genre : **romangst  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **disons que cette vision de l'histoire est la propriété de Tom Hooper et je ne tiens surtout pas à manquer accidentellement de respect aux personnages historiques en jouant avec leurs versions fictionalisées ?
> 
> **Thème : ** « légalité » d’après mf_100_mots  
**Prompt : **Femslash February!  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Les autorités, mises devant le fait accompli par l’opération, reconnaissent que Lili existe et lui accordent son nouveau nom, ses nouveaux papiers. En revanche, elles considèrent – et Lili elle-même avec elles – qu’Einar est mort. Et elles annulent son mariage avec Gerda.  
Alors que Gerda venait enfin d’accepter que Lili et Einar étaient la même personne, celle dont elle était devenue amoureuse et qu’elle avait épousée, qu’elle aime et aimera toujours et dont elle ne veut pas être séparée. Même si Lili n’est plus le mari de Gerda, elle sera toujours son amie, sa compagne, son amante… sa femme.


End file.
